The Complete Secret Dead Sea Scrolls manuscript
by univamundi
Summary: A parchment discovered in the Holy land that predicted the arrival of the Angels and the 3rd Impact


Disclaimer: The real dead sea scrolls are public property, but if Mr. Anno brought privilege rights for an exclusive use for its contents then I'll sue myself for illegal use of material, but if not please don't sue me PLS...  
  
Secret Dead Sea Scrolls, 1947  
  
To the great city, Oh mourn City of desolation  
  
Woe to the great city, you have become a nest of idolaters and blasphemers   
You have indulged into abominations. Woe to you inhabitants of the Great City, plagues and pestilence will share your home, fear will be you friend and death will be your merciful savior.   
  
Woe to the great city, you have become a nest of thieves and murderers, you have consented to their actions, Woe to you inhabitants of the great city, your leaders will lead you astray, and benefit from your destruction.  
  
Woe to you for you Oh great city, for you will feel a horrible tribulation, you will be thrown into the fire, like a blacksmith working on his creation. You will be hammered and drenched in water, you will be put into trial, to know if you Oh Great City deserve forgiveness.  
  
Woe to you Oh great city of desolation, you who desecrated the sanctity of creation, Woe to you for you have made things of abomination, You will be cursed for your deeds, Woe to you Inhabitants of the great City for you shall feel punishment for consenting with evil deeds.  
  
Woe to you Oh great city of desolation, nest of blasphemers and idolaters, you who fooled the foolish, you who corrupted the hearts of the innocent, you shall be thrown into the fire, and be burned forever. Woe to you inhabitants of the great city, for you shall be of same fate with the blasphemers and idolaters.  
  
Woe to you Oh great city, for your days are numbered, from the day you are established, to the hour of your destruction, your days are numbered. Woe to you inhabitants of the great city for your days will be like a storm, constantly battering your doors and flooding your houses, sweeping anyone on its path.  
  
Woe to you oh great city, for your days are numbered, repent your blasphemous ways and compassion will befall on you. Woe to you inhabitants of the great city, for your doom is sealed. And your end drawing near.  
Hail, oh guardians of oblivion, you who stand in the way of destruction. Lighten up your hearts for you will delay the coming of Tribulation, let no one hinder your duty, rejoice for you are the reason why pestilence hasn't come forth. Hail you who live inside you, your shield is your own covering,  
  
Hail oh guardians of Oblivion, you who stand in the way of destruction, be brave, for your adversary is unpredictable, Hail you who live inside you, for you will change yourself and others.  
  
Hail oh Guardian of Oblivion, you who stand in the way of oblivion, be hopeful, for without hope nothing will come to pass, Hail you who live inside you, for life will be based upon your being.  
  
Cursed be the one who hinders your duties, Curse be the one who withhold   
You of your armor, Curse be the one who takes your weapons, curse be the one who replaces you.  
How unfortunate you are, you who came from red soil, how you are banished from paradise, Woe to you oh great city, for he who came from red soil has entered your coffers.  
  
Woe to you who came from red soil, for you will be a wanderer for ever, for you have disobeyed, you who had listened to your own flesh, How are you now reaping the earth for consumption.  
  
Oh, usurper, Mother of evil, you who claimed authority, you who dared to overpower man, curse be you legs, so that you will not have any mobility forever.  
  
Cursed is the one who let's in the usurper and the one who came from red soil, He will feel the wrath of vengeance, He will taste the wine of hatred, he will suffer the pain of sorrow.  
  
Dawn of Tribulation,  
  
And I saw the cup of revenge poured into the great city, and lo its contents became a dark cloud that scattered throughout the Earth, It caused the Sun to darken and the moon to have no light. It will cover the Great City until it destroys a fourth of its entirety, Men will curse the clouds for they caused much hardship  
  
" Oh, Clouds that cover the heavens, curse be the day when you arise from slumber, Oh clouds that give misery, curse be your days as you hover the heavens "  
  
And I saw another cup of vengeance poured into the great city. It parted the clouds to let the sun heat the Earth, constantly the sun rose from morning yet It didn't set in evening for a year and a half the sun rose from morning and never set in evening. The heat of the sun scorched a fifth of the Great city, and burned every plant surrounding its walls. Men will curse the Clouds for parting, and shouted for its return  
  
" Clouds that cover the heavens why did you left us under the Sun's anger, why did you disappear when our skin is being torched. "  
  
Then I saw in the heavens a large scepter falling from the sky, As I see it plummet from Heaven lightning began raining from it striking the Earth while it Descend to the ground.   
  
I shouted " Lord why have you cast your scepter towards the ground "  
  
Then a voice answered " Leave it be for man has no right to challenge God "  
  
As I watch the visions shown to me, I noticed a river, slowly overflowing its banks, I tried to climb up a hill to avoid being swept away. As I watch on top of the hill, I saw a large boat on the waters, in it I saw a man who is dressed in red clothing. I was still staring at the boat when a voice like thunder shouted  
  
" Woe is you, one who came from Red soil, You who disobeyed and followed your own flesh, you will be cursed and be burdened with misfortune. You will forever be wandering relentlessly without any shelter to rest your feet. "  
  
After that a large wave tried to engulf the boat but another voice shouted  
  
" Leave the one who came from Red soil, do not hurt him, for his punishment is in the End of existence. "  
  
Then I saw a large lyre on top of a mountain, playing a beautiful song. First it was soothing and peaceful, it made the inhabitants of the great city savor a peaceful moment, But the blasphemer, the one who challenges the might of God, said to his people.   
  
" Do not heed the sound of the lyre for it will destroy our lives "  
  
After saying that he took a large rock and hurled it towards the lyre, instantly the lyre was brought up in to heaven and began playing a hideous noise, It played for half a year constantly deafening the Ears of the inhabitants of the great city.  
  
Then I saw a large bird, making its nest on one of the great city's towers, for a few years it nested, until it laid an egg. The blasphemer killed the large bird leaving its Egg, The Blasphemer tried to take the Egg but a large bolt of lightning struck the egg destroying it, The Blasphemer shout to heaven.  
  
" Why do you thrive in our suffering, Oh cruel heavens "  
  
After that I fell asleep, when I woke up a dense mist surrounds me, completely blurring my vision, I heard in a distance, shouting, wailing and cursing. For 2 days the Earth was filled with mist. Blurring the eyes of every person.  
  
After the mist cleared, A sign was seen in heaven, a powerful messenger hovers atop the clouds shouting  
  
" Woe to you Great City of desolation, nest of blasphemers and idolaters, judgement shall be passed and you will suffer for your deeds. "  
  
After saying that he throws a large boulder towards the great city, but it misses it, only destroying its surroundings.  
  
It caused panic in the Great City, confusion erupted in and out of the great city, That day was called " The Day when God confused the people of the Earth ". For nothing like this ever happened before nor ever happen again.  
  
Then the sun gave up its light rendering the whole world into darkness, man shall see the end of days which is just on his doorsteps.  
  
Then I saw a large beast, greatest of all, It rampages inside the walls of the great city destroying its houses and temples, as the beast destroys the Great city, A voice shouted  
  
" Beast of burden, do not destroy the great city for its punishment is in the end of existence. "  
  
The Beast heeds to the voice and halted its destruction.   
  
Then the beast throws the scepter that plummet to the ground, back into the heavens. As I watch as the scepter return to heaven. A bolt of lightning strikes the beast killing it, then the scepter remained atop the clouds and illuminated the darkened skies. It replaced the sun in the horizon.  
  
As the scepter of light set at dusk, Another light rose from the horizon, its replaced the moon during evening.  
  
Then a voice in heaven shouted like a trumpet.  
  
" All of the wine has been served and the inhabitants of the great city are drunk from it, Let the End befall on its citizens, Let them prove that they deserve forgiveness. "  
  
" Hence I sent forth you, bearer of truth and evil, a witness of knowledge and understanding, you who the one from red soil has eaten, go and let them feed on your flesh. So that they won't have any reason before me "  
  
Then I saw the bearer, descend from heaven, as it lands on the great city, all of its inhabitants rush over to feed from his flesh. Instantly the bearer was eaten and nothing was left of him, except the seed of good and Evil, It was thrown outside of the great city as like dirt. Then it suddenly grows into a large tree, with its roots borrowing through the great city, destroying its walls. Then the Earth opened and swallowed the Great City and all its inhabitants. Then another voice shouted.  
  
" Let us leave two of a kind, male and female to repopulate the world, let them be filled with knowledge so that this will not happen again ".  
  
Then I saw a new Earth different from before, the oceans bore the ruins of nations and life was indeed immortal  
  
When oh when shall I see this come to pass, May your Glory return swiftly.  
Oh Lord.  
  
The Secret Dead Sea Scrolls 1947  
  
The Lord's Judgement  
  
On that day, the city was torn into thirds, the two of the thirds dried up and died while the last of the thirds was cast into flames. Children shall weep while they suffer punishments intended for the inhabitants of the Great city.  
  
For the First of the divided city, Pity for the living Soul  
  
Oh Soul that sits on its throne, you who have seen truth, why do you seek Death now, since it will come surely, Why do you seek Redemption when you yourself is not fitting for Salvation,   
  
You who hath said unto thy self  
  
" I have seen truth and now gained its entirety, I who asked for wisdom and attained understanding, For I will make redemption attainable, and every living being free from sheol "  
  
How blasphemous are you that dare challenge the work of God, You who is ungrateful for receiving knowledge and understanding.  
  
How blasphemous are you to try and dare sit at the throne of Heaven and Earth. Curse is your life for it will be like a repetition for you, you shall see life and death forever. For you hath came from since the establishment of mortality to the consummation of all things.   
  
For the Second of the divided city   
  
Be grateful seekers of life, for the Lord has anointed you. Seek life that is worthy of guarding the Room of the saints.   
  
Listen and you shall attain wisdom.  
  
" No one is worthy if they have understanding, no one is worthy if they have roots, no one is worthy if they have no walls. "   
  
Let this be in your thinking when seeking for worthiness.   
  
And if worthiness has been found, seclude it from the Evil of the world so that the Order of Guards not be tarnish with the mortality of life.  
  
And as the saying said  
  
" Wisdom is your Armor against ignorance, oh Guardians that is orphaned by Death, whose " matris " was dissolved into oblivion, worry not of their fate for in every time to defend, "matris " of your life shall save you from harm."  
  
For the Third of the divided city  
  
Rejoice for the Good News has been delivered unto your hands. The Seekers of life shall send worthy preachers of the Good News. So that all shall know the Glory of Salvation.   
  
To the One who is Like Man  
  
" Wondrous is your name, you who is like man for nothing is compared to your greatness, Behold! For your strength is like a wall of stone, and you blood like burning water,. You who is above all men, your armor is indeed mighty, its shade is livid and its hue is pure Regal, dare anybody to challenge your might and I assure you that you shall never lose to anyone. "  
  
" You will prevail and conquer anything that hinders your advancement. Glory and honor for the life that you carry in your womb, for you will be like a "matris " for them. Defend them from unworthy Death and protect them from a wasteful life. "  
  
" Oh source of life that dwells inside the heart of the one who is like man how enormous is your power. How immense is your strength, that you can mimic life, man has truly dived into the workings of the Creator, and this will not go unpunished for God has the only right to create and destroy life. "  
  
" Oh leader from the Ends of the Earth, why have you made false life, Why have you indulge in such blasphemous actions, did you not know that God is the only one that can create and destroy life?, or are you just angry at my goodness. Do you question God's authority? Do you dare reject his decision?, has God been unjust for taking a part of your flesh?  
Worry not, oh leader that came from the Ends of the Earth, you shall see you flesh again, but not until all the sign has been fulfilled,  
  
When the world is burned by fire, When the world is engulfed in water  
When the plagues fester the land, When the Signs appear in Heaven, When the sun and moon looses life and the Earth return to the beginning until then you shall not see your flesh, this will be your punishment for blaspheming against the Most High. "  
Oh Lord, have mercy on us for we are nothing without your guidance, Have mercy on us though our presence is not even worthy to hear your voice, yet we beg for just a small piece of your infinite love.  
  
Oh Lord, do not curse our worthless existence for because of our sin we departed from your paradise. Do not deal with us like as to what you've prepared for Abbadon, Have mercy.  
  
T pray that these will come to pass without my eyes seeing its horrors may you have pity on me and let me rest before you pass judgement to this sinful Earth  
  
All the Glory and honor be yours Forever and ever  
  
Amen.  
  
Author's note: The Real format of the Dead Sea Scrolls or even the Bible itself is just a long sentence without periods, commas, verses and Chapters, so the one who wrote this parchment truly is a " writer of God ". For memorizing an extremely long sentence is not man's ability.  
  
Sheol- literally means Grave but if used metaphorically it means Damnation  
  
Matris-the cervix of a female, naturally " A mother which is impregnated "  
  
Abbadon- The cerubim that rebelled against God  
  
Adam-meaning " reddish " naturally " formed by God from reddish soil "  
  
Eva- meaning " Mother of nations " naturally " One who came from Man's Flesh "  
  
Evangelion- meaning " Good News " naturally " Good news from God for men "  
  
Angel- meaning " Messenger of God "  
  
Sachi-el- meaning " Covering of God "  
  
Shamshi-el- meaning " Day of God "  
  
Rami-el_ meaning " lightning " naturally " Supremeness of God "  
  
Gaghi-el- meaning " Water of God "  
  
Israf-el- meaning " Musician of God "  
  
Sandalphon- meaning, " who is not born "  
  
Matara-el- meaning, " rain of God "  
  
Shahaqui-el/Shahqui-el- meaning " Witness of God "  
  
Iru-el- meaning " Confusion from God "  
  
Leli-el- meaning " Night of God "  
  
Bardi-el- meaning " Hail of God "  
  
Zeru-el- meaning " Arm of God "  
  
Ara-el- meaning " Fire of God "  
  
Armisa-el meaning " Conception from God "  
  
Tabris- meaning " neither Good nor Evil " naturally " One who is unbound "  
  
Lilith- meaning " companion " naturally " Companion for Man "  
  
" Always read between the lines, for understanding is not always visible " 


End file.
